


Howl.

by fluffyloser



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, vampire!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyloser/pseuds/fluffyloser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off of the song, Howl by Florence and the Machine.<br/>Vampire AU where Phil wanted Dan to grow old, but fate got in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howl.

"Dan! Dan, don't stop breathing. Tell me about something you love, just talk okay." Phil's voice echoed in and out of Dan's brain, he could barely hearing anything over his chest raking screams. He felt like his lungs where burning and that they were disappearing at the same time. Phil's eyes were wide with fury and Dan could feel them run down his shoulder, Dan's vision slowly faded in and out but he couldn't miss those thick blood red colored eyes that pierced him cold in his core.

"Dan, talk God please. Come on, you never have nothing to say." Phil wasn't almost choking himself with tears caught in his throat. His body was on the ice cold road, the lights that lite the road a disgusting gold, Dan needed contact. His finger's found Phil's shirt faster than he had ever seen himself move, he clawed his finger nail's into his chest taking them down.

"Phil, what's happening?" Dan howled out, his heart felt like flames but his veins seemed to being freezing, his body was giving out. 

Dan remember when Phil first told him, all the excuses of not going out for coffee in the morning to watch the sunrise, all the times where Dan wanted to go to the sports bar to get a drink or two and make fun of drunk people. How many times Phil didn't say he was hunger but Dan had never seen him take a bit out of anything and when he saw his smile his breath was caught in his throat when he saw those teeth perfectly white and dangerously sharp. It was the eyes though, the one night where they weren't there usual translucent blue that made the sun before it rose look dull but this fast paced red that made Dan's heart beat stop, he could see the pain and suffering behind that terrifying color. His hands guided him to cup Phil's cheek to feel the ice cold skin that almost burned him, Phil leaned in to his touch and put his hands over Dan's, they didn't share a word but Dan knew what Phil was and he wasn't going to run away like a sane person would do because it was Phil, Phil was his everything and even God couldn't stop him from loving the deadly alive boy. 

"Dan, everything is going to be oka-" "Your eyes." Dan spoke through his teeth that felt like they would shattered like thin glass. His hands still clawed into Phil's chest and he held himself so close, "I love," Dan could barely swallow but he heard to talk, he had to talk to Phil "I love you eyes when they are blue and when they change because they look purple when you look at them at the right time." He could feel Phil's fingers run in his hair that started curl at the ends from all the sweat. "God, Dan, I didn't mean for you to get hu-" "I love your smile." Dan could feel his body numb, from his arms and legs slowly marching it's way to his core, he was getting tired. "You weren't suppose to get hurt." Phil sobbed out, he held Dan now against him as Dan's fingers slowly couldn't feel Phil's touch anymore. "No one was out here, I didn't think anyone would dare hurt you." Phil's cries were getting quieter as Dan fell through the pit of no return, his vision was getting darker and darker and all he wanted to think about was Phil's lips on his like they were only hours before.

"I love it when you wear a leather jacket because you think you look cool but you are actually a fucking nerd." Dan couldn't bare to hear sadness of love and loss in Phil's voice but now his was only whisper while Phil slowly put Dan's heavy head on his lap. Phil couldn't stop running one hand down Dan's used to be fiery hot cheek that now had turned cold then the other through Dan's sweat mangled hair. "I love it when you kissed me because you never thought you would, but look where we are now." Dan could feel the sticky hot blood in his throat that he was coughing up, he was dying. "I love it when you talk about old famous people you have met because it makes me jealous." Tears were falling on to Dan's face but he couldn't be bothered by them, it made him think that Phil was just a little bit more human than he ever thought of himself. "I love your voice when you call my name." his lung were full of liquid and his brain had turned to mush but Dan was able to mutter out his last few words. 

"I loved you a lot, you know?"

Phil closed his eyes and swallowed what was left of his pain, he still had tears dripping onto Dan's face and his body was falling into the sobs that fled his lips. Dan was dead, but God did he wish that he was actually dead. Phil brushed Dan's hair once again out of his face and lead his lips to his forehead, only in hours would he see those eyes once more but never the same again.

"You were never meant to die like this, you were suppose to grow old." Phil's eyes turned from blue and red as his anger built up in his chest, he slide Dan's head from his lap to the ground carefully. He got up and turned around to punch a stop sign that caved in on itself, the pain Phil felt was empty and he wanted to tear both of them apart to finally feel what real peace was. Almost howling, Phil ripped up his arm with his teeth to know that he will have to do it when Dan wakes up. His body slowly went down against the nothingness, shaking in sorrow. All he could do was look at Dan with all the love in the world slowly change into something he isn't, a monster. With a bloody arm he rested his head against himself sobbing out the thoughts of what Dan's human life was and now never will be.


End file.
